1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-XDR-TB drug effective to extensively drug-resistant tuberculosis (XDR-TB) bacteria, an anti-MDR-TB drug effective to multidrug-resistant tuberculosis (MDR-TB) bacteria, and a combination anti-tuberculosis drug effective to drug-sensitive tuberculosis bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among infections worldwide, tuberculosis is known to be a disease of which the largest number of people died as a single infection. Tuberculosis bacteria are prone to be resistant due to incorrect treatments such as withdrawal of a drug before curing. For example, multidrug-resistant tuberculosis (MDR-TB) bacteria are known.
The multidrug-resistant tuberculosis bacteria are bacteria resistant to potent first-line drugs of isonicotinic acid hydrazide (INH) and rifampicin (RFP).
In recent years, extensively drug-resistant tuberculosis (XDR-TB) bacteria have been detected from such multidrug-resistant tuberculosis bacteria, which raise serious problems. The extensively drug-resistant tuberculosis bacteria are resistant not only to the first-line drugs but also to second-line drugs of fluoroquinone drugs and, at least, one of amikacin, capreomycin and kanamycin (see, for example, Masakazu, Aoki, Fukujuji, 5, 16-17, 2007; and Yuko Kasumi, et al., Kekkaku, Vol. 82, No. 12: 891-896, 2007). In addition, the extensively drug-resistant tuberculosis bacteria are detected from tuberculosis patients in Japan, and problematically, such patients are forced to be isolated (see, for example, Chunichi Shimbun, Dec. 5, 2006, evening newspaper, first page).
Hitherto, therapeutic drugs having excellent pharmaceutical efficacy against such extensively drug-resistant tuberculosis bacteria have not yet been developed. Thus, at present, keen demand has arisen for development of therapeutic drugs thereagainst.